Ghost Ring
by Phish Tacko
Summary: Katie from Ghost Ship, meet Samara from The Ring. My first fic. Rated, but to be on the safe side. Written because I'm stupid.


**Summary: Katie from Ghost Ship, meet Samara from The Ring. My first Ghost Ship/The Ring crossover. Be gentle. Be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Ship, nor do I own The Ring. If I did, I'd be doing movie sequels.**

**--**

"How did I get here?" both were wondering. "Who is that?"

Katie looked over at a girl with long black hair and a white dress.

"Where did she come from?" she thought, staring.

Samara looked over at a girl with rust-colored hair and a white dress with puffed sleeves and a full skirt.

"Is she dead, like me?" Samara thought, staring, looking away when she noticed Katie staring.

After an insane silence, Katie spoke up.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Samara Morgan. What's yours?"

"Katie Harwood." Katie gave a small curtsy. "How do you do?"

"Dead." Samara look at her hands, folded in her lap. "My mommy tried to kill me. Then she threw me down a well. All Daddy cared about was the horses. He wanted me to leave."

"That's sad." Katie looked at her feet. "I was murdered on the Antonia Graza. May 21, 1962."

"You died almost 16 years before I did." Samara mused.

"When did you die?"

"7 days after Mommy threw me down that well. June 8, 1978. Why, what was going on with you?"

"My parents moved to New York from the United Kingdom. I was on my way to join them." Katie paused. "But they're dead, now."

"My mommy committed suicide a little while after she threw me down the well and my daddy electrocuted himself in the bathtub last year." Samara thought for a second. "How do we know about our parents?"

"When you're like this, you know these things." Katie answered, fingering the locket around her neck. "My mother…" she stood up. "…she made me this dress." Katie twirled once. "Do you like it?"

"I like it. It looks pretty." Samara sighed. "All my mommy ever did was complain about visions. All my daddy ever did was send me to mental hospitals with my mommy. They kept me away from her."

"I'm so sorry…" Katie apologized. "I'm sorry they did all that to you."

"Nobody cared," Samara flinched as Katie placed a hand on her shoulder. "except for maybe my doctor. He cared enough to try and help me stop hurting people."

"How did you hurt people?"

"When a group of teenagers stayed in a cabin that was built over my well and tried to record a football game on the TV, I burned random pictures and scenes on the tape, They were pretty disturbing. After seven days, anyone who watches the tape dies." Samara cast a mournful glance toward Katie. "The same amount of time it took for me to die."

"That's horrible…" Katie murmured. "Your parents should've treated you better."

"They just adopted me, though. My real mommy tried to drown me as a baby. She said I told her to do that with my mind." Samara sighed. "I didn't want to be near the water. Ever since I was a baby, I was scared to go into any water." Samara took a breath. "So, what went wrong with you?"

"On the Graza, there was a soul salvager. He was already dead in 1962, but you'd have thought he was fresh out of college. If, in your life, you've sinned, he marks you by burning an image into your right palm." Katie paused and looked at her right palm. "I was never marked. Souls without sin couldn't be marked. But if you were marked, you would be ferried to Hell with all the other marked souls once he filled his quota." A small tear rolled down her face.

"What was his name?"

"Jack Ferriman." Katie shuddered. "He still scares me."

"Wow…"

"There's more to that story, though. Two of the staff members grabbed me and dragged me into my cabin. I had been running from someone, but I don't exactly remember who. Oh, whatever. I was probably just randomly running. Anyway, once those two guys got me into my room, they hanged me in my closet." More shudders. "Having that memory really sucks."

"How did you warn people, if you ever did?"

"When someone came to the ship, which ended up being lot of people, actually, I would warn them in various ways, the longer they would stay. Usually, I would take them back to May 21, 1962. Whenever I did that, nobody there would hear, see, or feel us there. They would witness everything, though. The people I show that to would, anyways."

"How did you get free?"

"The very last salvage crew came to the Graza and searched everywhere for something, I won't say what. Soon after they came aboard, about two days? Three days? Anyway, they found some gold. I don't remember, but I think it was after their, um, tugboat 'sploded. Just so you know, that was Jack. I was just trying to warn them from some random place on the deck." Katie took a deep breath and blinked a few times. "We were all killed, in 1962, just for the gold."

"Man, sounds like one heck of a time!"

"Ya think? Anyway, Jack killed off the crew members, one by one. I won't say names. Well, just one name. Epps was the only one that lived through the whole thing. She ended up setting off some bombs and setting all of us spirits free."

"Lucky." Samara frowned. "After one of the girl that stayed in the cabin died, her mom found her body in the closet with her face all distorted. The girl's aunt noticed the stuff in her room at the visitation. She, apparently, was curious about the cabin. So, she went to the place the kids stayed, which was Shelter Mountain Inn, got the tape, and watched it in cabin 12, which happens to be built over my well. Anyway, I called her after she watched the tape and told her that she had seven more days to live. So, she ended up showing the tape to her ex-husband and doing all this research on me, my family, and the tape and all that other good stuff. After all that, on her seventh day, she came to cabin 12 with her ex. They tore up the floor and found my well. Then all this stuff they were oblivious to was going on above their heads while they were looking down my well. Then the TV fell down on the lady, whom I'll call Rachel, and Rachel fell down the well. She ended up finding he and holding my dead body for a couple minutes. After all that, she gave me a proper burial. But, even then, all I wanted was a mother and to inflict pain on the world that hurt me."

"Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"But even after she went through that, I found her and he son, Aiden. I put her and Aiden through hell and back, so when I came through the TV, she grabbed onto me, so I pulled her down the well again. She started to climb out, so I climbed after her. I almost got her ankle, but one of the well's bricks broke off and water came down on me, so I fell back down. Then I started to climb back out and I was calling up to her, 'MOMMY!' and she answered, 'I'm not your f--king mommy!' and she sealed me inside the well. I never came out again, after that."

"Are Rachel and Aiden still alive?"

"Yeah. I don't torment people anymore."

"But that's good. You're not hurting anybody, anymore, so maybe Rachel lifted some kind of curse!"

"Yeah, but she trapped me in my well. Then again…"

Silence.

"So, I guess this means we're free, now, huh?" Katie guessed.

"Yeah. I guess." Samara echoed.

"So, see you in Heaven?"

"You got it." The two embraced, each hoping the other one would be safe as they vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

-Fin-

**This has been a Phish Tacko production. Now please tell me your thoughts on this. Criticism is appreciated. Reviewers get a flying monkey with rabies and mental problems. Hurrah.**


End file.
